A conventional fire alarm system generally comprises a number of initiating devices and alert devices that are connected to a fire alarm control panel (FACP). Initiating devices include smoke detectors and heat detectors that automatically detect a fire hazard and activate the alert devices. Alert devices generally include speakers or sirens that audibly broadcast a hazard warning. The alert devices may additionally include visual indicators as well such as lights. Some initiating devices such as pull stations that are normally distributed throughout a building may be manually operated in order to activate the alert devices. When an alert device has been activated, audible and visual warnings generally continue to sound and flash and the only way to disable the warnings is by resetting the fire alarm system via the FACP. Because of this, the process of testing a fire alarm system can be particularly tedious as the tester is required to manually reset the fire alarm system after activating one or more alert devices. This can be particularly bothersome if the fire alarm system encompasses a large area such as a multistory building. A second technician or similar personnel may be stationed near the FACP in order to increase the efficiency of a test.
The present invention is an apparatus for testing fire alarm systems. The present invention allows a fire alarm system to be reset remotely, eliminating the need to travel back to an FACP after triggering an initiating device. The present invention additionally enables the notification appliances within a specific area or zone (e.g. a particular floor of a building) to be tested. The notification appliances may be tested without triggering notification appliances outside of the specific area or zone that are connected to the FACP. The present invention may also be utilized to test a single notification appliance without triggering additional notification appliances.